1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus utilizing light scattering to analyze physical properties of the surface and interior of an object, and in particular to an apparatus for converting the scattered light therefrom into molecular vibrational energy or heat energy and measuring the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in an apparatus utilizing light scattering to analyze the physical properties of the surface and interior of an object, as shown in FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings, a light 2 has been applied to an object 1 to be examined, and scattered light 3 has been passed through a lens 4 having a great angular aperture and has been further directed to the photosensitive surface of a photodetector (such as a photomultiplier or a p-i-n photodiode) through an integration ball 5 to decrease the influence of a luminous intensity distribution. In this case, however, if the angle of scattering is greater than the angular aperture, the outside scattered component cannot enter the lens and thus, measurement has been impossible. In order to detect the outside scattered component, a technique of placing a diffusing surface of the transmission type near the object to be examined and placing a photodetector behind it has been devised, but this technique has suffered from problems, for example, in the characteristic of the diffusing plate and the manner in which the photodetector is installed, and therefore measurement at high accuracy and high sensitivity has been difficult.